sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Churban Reunion of Sorts
Club Infinity Restaurant - Plaxton, Caspar The entire scape of Plaxton is amazing. Being on the highest point in the city, the restraunt's encircling windows allow you to see all the activity and buildings of the city below. No movement can be felt, even though the restraunt's floor slowly rotates, changing the view while you are here. Large exotic plants fill the room, and even hang down on platforms from the domed ceiling. Several tables and booths are set in various vantage points, and a high, black bar occupies one side of the large, central column, that also serves as the kitchen, and where the elevator is located. Contents: Duke Kuxli Jessalyn Di'anCecht Kendell Bianca Moliari Obvious exits: - Elevator The elevator doors open, and Piper steps out, an animal of the canine variety on a leash walking beside her. Jessalyn nods to Di'an in response, and squeezes his hand before looking back up as the elevator opens again. Kendell nods, and looks up at the bar. "Okay..." Di'anCecht pushes the chair out for Kendell. Bianca works with grace as she makes a altor_wind and serves it to Kendell. Kuxli turns his attention over to the elevator as it opens, a toothy grin appearing on his furry face.. he waves a paw and calls out, "Hey Ms.Piper!" Kendell also asks for a glass of water. Kendell grabs the two glasses and turns for the table, smiling to Piper as she enters. Jessalyn smiles as she sees Piper, and glances over at Di'an. Kendell takes a seat at the table. Kendell sits down slowly and carefully. Di'anCecht breathes deeply returning the glance of his wife, then turning to Kendell, "You're looking much better, get anything done on your painting?" Piper looks about the room and smiles, noticing the familiar party at the table in the center of the room. She makes her way in that general direction. Kendell lifts the glass of wine to his lips after smiling and responding. "Yes, in fact...it's coming along pretty well, I think." Kendell takes a sip from his altor_wind. Di'anCecht smiles "That's very good to hear," he looks at Jessalyn. Kendell grins at the glass and opens his mouth slightly, exhaling. Jessalyn says, "Be sure to tell me when it's finished, Kendell. I'd love to see the finished product." Kendell smiles into the glass. "Oh, well, see, that's the great part. I was sitting there today, when I realized...I never got you two a gift." Jessalyn turns her head to Kuxli. Kendell takes a sip from his altor_wind. Jessalyn says, "No need for that, Kux." Kuxli settles into his chair, his gaze almost lazly drifts about the group around him.. his ears are perked up.. and his nose wrinkles up as he sniffs the air, his head tilting back as he does so. Kendell switches glasses and says, "So I'd like you to have it." Piper stops at the table and smiles, "Hello all." Kendell sips from the water glass, and sighs. Di'anCecht bites a lip, looking at the group, and trying to come up with something to say. Jessalyn looks down at the table for a moment, then back at Kendell. "That's very sweet of you, but..." Kendell looks up and around the table apprehensively. "That is..." Kendell says, "If you'll have it." Jessalyn reaches to touch Kendell's arm gently. "Thank you." Jessalyn looks up at Piper and winks. "Please join us, won't you?" Kuxli glances over at Kendell, giving him a curious look, cocking his head to the side so the left is facing downwards.. Kendell smiles, and shakes his head. "No, it's my pleasure...I just hope it suits the two of you." Di'anCecht looks at Jessalyn, "It'll be great." Piper nods and smiles, "Certainly." She then takes a seat at the table, Duke sitting attentively by her side. Di'anCecht yawns, "That Q'rii can sure talk a man's ears off." Jessalyn smiles warmly at Kendell. "Of course it does, thank you so much." Kuxli turns his head to look over at Piper as she sits, leaning back into his chair a little.. remaining silent. Jessalyn nods to Piper and smiles. "How are you this evening?" Kendell smiles in response, and looks down at the table. Piper smiles to Jessalyn, absently patting the dog on the head, "Oh, I'm doing quite well. Are you feeling better?" Di'anCecht sighs a little, looking around the table, but looking out of the corner of his eye at Jessalyn. Jessalyn smiles at Piper. "Much better, actually." She glances over at Di'an and sighs, taking his arm, but looking back at the others. Kendell takes a drink from his altor_wind. Di'anCecht says, "When'd you get a dog?" Jessalyn takes a sip from her milk. Kendell sets the glass down slowly, following it with his eyes. He gently taps the side, and watches the wine ripple. Jessalyn looks to Piper, listening for a response, and glances down at the dog, grinning. Di'anCecht squeezes Jessalyn's hand idly, looking around the table, "We seem to be a talkative bunch tonight." Kendell glances up for a moment, smiling at Di'an. He nods faintly, and turns back to the glass. The Elevator -- Plaxton City, Caspar's doors close as it is moved to another level. The Elevator -- Plaxton City, Caspar arrives and the doors open. Kuxli grins toothly as Di'an speaks, saying in an aplogetic tone, "Sorry.. Just uhm dunno what to talk about I guess.." glancing around the group slowly.. Rtufo steps out of the elevator. Rtufo has arrived. Piper smiles, "Oh, quite a while back.. on Courscant. I haven't seen him in forever.. he's grown up so much since then." Jessalyn leans over to pet Duke's head. "How old is he?" Di'anCecht looks over at Rtufo, "If you'll excuse me for a moment." Duke> That silly human Di'anCecht is looking at me. How peculiar. Di'anCecht said that to the table. Jessalyn sits up and looks at Di'an, frowning. Di'anCecht whispers something to Jessalyn. Rtufo strides into the restaurant and legs on over to the bar, smiling at his good friend Bianca. Kendell nods to Di'an quietly. Jessalyn shrugs and nods, but still frowns as she looks down at her glass of milk. Piper smiles to Jessalyn, "Oh, lets see.. I got him before we left Courscant.. then there was the whole GDI incident.. then Palanhi.. oh, goodness. He's coming up on a year." Bianca works with grace as she makes a Talasea_Sunrise and serves it to Rtufo. Kuxli turns his head to look at Rtufo as he walks in, studying his face for a moment with the slighest of frowns appearing on his furry face, his flicks his ears, the golden loops clinking together as he does so.. Piper takes a sip from her Altor_Wind. Di'anCecht gets up from the table. Di'anCecht stands and walks away from the table. Jessalyn smiles. "Oh, then he's still just a pup..." Her voice trembles nervously and she clears her throat to hide it. Kendell glances up for a quick moment, then turns back to the glass. He traces a random design on the table with his finger, and sighs. Rtufo obliviously continues to chat with Bianca. Di'anCecht walks over toward Rtufo, "Did Gold Squadron get called back?" Kendell takes a sip from his altor_wind. Duke glances about curiously at the activity, cocking his head to one side. Jessalyn gulps down a drink from her milk. Rtufo crooks his head over and stares back at Di'anCecht... "Gold Squadron? How would I know about Gold Squadron?" Rtufo takes a sip from his Talasea_Sunrise. Di'anCecht frowns, "Sorry, Was it Blue you were in? I forget." Piper smiles and nods, "Yes.. the last time I saw him, I could still hold him.. " and she looks to Duke, "Now he's gotten huge. I hardly recognized him when they brought him over for me. " Kuxli turns his gaze back to the table he's at.. but keeps his ears perked up and listening...his paws neatly placed in his lap. Jessalyn shifts nervously in her chair, and looks at Kendell, leaning to whisper to him. Rtufo swells slightly, "Yep, 17th Nighthawks, Blue Group." Di'anCecht ahs, "Sorry I misnamed them, so they're back are they? Not stuck up on that rock." Piper pats the dog on the head and scritches him behind one ear. Rtufo spits, "Geez, senator, I would think you folks would be able to remember those type of things." Rtufo adds, "And Blue has been back for the past three weeks." Di'anCecht chuckles, "Sorry Tuf, lot of things on my mind." He looks over at Jessalyn. Di'anCecht hmms, "Three weeks you say?" Kendell looks up quietly and smiles to Jessalyn. He shakes his head softly. "Just thinking." Di'anCecht says, "OH yes, about the time Euripides took over?"" Rtufo looks past Di's shoulder, but doesn't make the connection... "So?" Jessalyn frowns slightly and nods to Kendell, then turns her head and looks back at Di'an, swallowing hard. Piper takes a sip of her wine. Rtufo takes a sip from his Talasea_Sunrise. Duke> That silly human Kendell is looking at me. How peculiar. Jessalyn places her hand on her swelling belly and looks at Piper, smiling weakly, before glancing down at her dog. "Yes... they grow up fast, don't they?" Rtufo says, "Sorry, Senator, I don't see what might have been taking most of your time..." Di'anCecht says, "Oh, she's my wife, didn't you hear about the wedding?" Piper grins, "Oh, now when is your little one due?" Kendell turns to Duke and smiles at him in admiration. "Well, he's a *very* nice-looking dog." Kendell looks back, a little embarrassed to have mentioned it so late and interrupted. Jessalyn smiles at Piper. "She's due after the first of the year." Kuxli tilts his head back, running his claw through the begings of a small beard beneath his chin, a tan colored with black spots in it, matching the fur over the rest of him.. Rtufo arches an eyebrow, "Really?", he lifts his glass slightly, then emotionlessly says, "Well, cheers and congrats, "and downs the drink. Rtufo finishes off his Talasea_Sunrise. Piper smiles happily to Jessalyn, "Oh, that's wonderful!" then turns to Kendall and smiles, "Why, thank you very much. I'm afraid he's yet to finish growing, though.. he's likely to put on another twenty or thirty pounds.. he's going to be quite huge." Jessalyn sinks into her chair and stares down into her glass. Kendell glances over his shoulder, searching for the waiter. "Where..." Kendell spots him, and waves him over. He turns back to Piper and smiles. "Sounds like it." Jessalyn looks at the dog and smiles weakly. "I like big dogs..." Kuxli's gaze flickers down to the dog, then back up to Piper.. he pauses then says quietly, "Sheesh.. how are ya gonna control it?" Kendell turns back to the waiter and mumbles quietly to him. He looks up. "No, it doesn't have to be the same one...whatever." Kendell quietly watches the waiter leave and return with the pad and pencil. Kendell takes them and turns back to the table. Duke> That silly human Rtufo is looking at me. How peculiar. Jessalyn lifts her gaze to Piper, smiling amiably despite her uneasiness."So, Piper, are you.. married?" Kendell listens quietly to the conversation as he begins to jot quickly on the pad. Piper smiles to Kendall, "I'm lucky, he's quite obedient.. very intelligent." then she turns to Jessalyn, "Oh.. no.. no I'm not." Kuxli grins toothly as Jess speaks.. then looks back at Piper, saying in his feline voice, "I certaintly hope not.. least I wasn't invited to the wedding.." Jessalyn smiles and sips her milk. "Oh? Well.... where are you from originally..?" Jessalyn takes a drink from her milk. Kendell takes a sip from his altor_wind. Kendell finishes writing and rips the paper smoothly, folding it into his pocket. Jessalyn finishes off her milk. Piper shrugs slightly and smiles, "Oh, a space station out in the middle of nowhere." Piper takes a sip from her Altor_Wind. Rtufo says, "Well Senator, I figure I would probably be more up to speed about current events if I wasn't stuck on Perimeter station all the blasted time..." Kendell stares at the torn paper left on the pad for a moment. He smiles, and flips to the next page. Jessalyn tilts her head to the side. "You were born on a space station?" Rtufo mumbles, "Trottin nib valtha rak." in Churban. Di'anCecht smiles, "That's true," he then looks at Rtufo seriously, "You know the Corporate Sector has sent a delegation?" Kendell looks up and listens as he situates the page on the end of the table. Jessalyn tenses as she hears Di'an behind her, and turns her head slightly to look back at him and Rtufo. Piper shakes her head a little, "No.. its a long story." Kendell looks over at Di'an and Rtufo for a moment. He turns back to the paper, and tears it as near to a perfect square as he can. Kendell looks up at Jessalyn as he closes the pad and places it aside. Kuxli crosses his furry arms over his chest, and itches along the back of his head with a single claw.. Rtufo rolls his eyes and orders another drink, "Do I know it? Geez... Coropo airheads trodding all over Caspar..." Bianca works with grace as she makes a Lafran_N_Rocks and serves it to Rtufo. Rtufo gulps down a drink from his Lafran_N_Rocks. Piper takes a sip from her Altor_Wind. Jessalyn nods absently at Piper's reply, her hands gripping the edge of the table as she glances back over her shoulder. Di'anCecht nods, "I just want to make it clear, that you are in no way going to approach them. I still have the memory of your welcome to them at the conference." Di'anCecht continues, "quite thoroughly on my mind." Rtufo mumbles, "Crazum talon sipon gahalks" in Churban. Kendell notices Jessalyn's grip on the table. He looks at her inquisitively. "Something wrong?" Kuxli's ears flatten, then perk back up.. keeping his head turned away from Rtufo and Di'an.. Di'anCecht says, "Rtufo, are you going to talk to me or just mumble?" Jessalyn's lips move as she looks at Kendell, then simply frowns and shakes her head. Rtufo gulps down a drink from his Lafran_N_Rocks. Kendell nods, and lays the paper square between his hands. He silently begins to fold it over on itself. Di'anCecht says, "Lieutenant Doron!" Rtufo grunts, "What good will talk do? Gotten no-one nowhere soon, that's what..". He spits sarcastically, addressing his glass, and gulps back on another swig. Rtufo gulps down a drink from his Lafran_N_Rocks. Piper laughs quietly from the table, "Yal talvad talon crazum?" Jessalyn looks at Piper, startled. Rtufo's head lifts from the hunched over form that it was, and hears someone speak. Di'anCecht looks at Rtufo, "Get yourself together Rtufo." Kendell smiles as he looks at Piper, lifting his head from the folds. Piper sits back and smiles, sipping her wine. Jessalyn shakes her head slowly. "Damn, I need a drink..." Kuxli looks up at Piper as she speaks, giving her a confused look, then shooting a glance over at Di'an and Rtufo. Rtufo ignores Di'an standing next to him, and starts to scan the crowded barroom. Kendell turns back to Jessalyn. Rtufo says, "Geez, I could have sworn that was..." Kendell says, "You're drinking for two, though." Di'anCecht stands in between Rtufo and the crowd at the table, "Don't do it." Piper watches the man at the bar, sipping her wine. Jessalyn's gaze flicks up at Kendell, her hands tightening their grip on the table. "Don't worry, I won't." Rtufo slightly pushes Di'an away, "No... I'm not pressing a scuffle..." He stares off at the corners of the barroom, seeming to search.. "I haven't heard Churban in so..." Kendell nods, looks around him at the two parties, and returns his attention to the paper. Di'anCecht steps back a little, but follows Rtufo closely. Kuxli unfolds his arms from his chest, placing them on the armrests of the chair.. he looks back over at Piper.. his eyes narrow slightly as he hisses out, "What are you doin Piper? Want that guy to come over here or somethin?" Jessalyn casts a desperate, worried glance at Di'an, frowning. Rtufo begins to move amongst the people, and says, "Ofswin yaltha? Prespad yale!" Rtufo twists his head around, checking the faces of the small crowd. Jessalyn pushes her chair back suddenly, and walks quickly to Di'an. Jessalyn stands and walks away from the table. Piper smiles to the cub, "No, I suppose I wouldn't, now would I?" then she hands the dog's leash to Kuxli and rises from the table, making her way over to the bar. She says,"Than Val." in Churban. Jessalyn moves over to Di'an and clutches his arm, whispering in his ear. Di'anCecht watches Rtufo closely as Piper walks toward him. You stand and walk away from the table. Kuxli holds the leash loosly in one paw, and begins to scowl a little... his gaze following after Piper. Di'anCecht looks at Rtufo, "What're you doing, Lieutenant?" Duke cocks his head to the side and watches his owner curiously, yet remaining put, sitting attentively by the cub's side. Jessalyn frowns and watches Piper, her brows furrowed, shaking her head. Kendell looks up at the four quietly. Di'anCecht holds Jessalyn to him, then sets her aside slightly, walking toward Piper, "I didn't know you spoke churban." Jessalyn takes an unsteady step back and frowns deeply. Rtufo spins around and stares at the young woman walking up to the bar. Kendell glances at Di'an for a moment, then directs his eyes to the window. Piper smiles to Di'an, "It's not something people usually ask me. In fact, it's not something I usually hear people speak at all.. " and she glances to Rtufo curiously. Di'anCecht steps up behind Piper, looking over her shoulder at Rtufo, "What was he saying to you?" You just got checked, girl. (By Di'anCecht.) Rtufo fumbles out, "... Indeed... Not something that is too frequent anymore. Only a true...", his eyes,widen. You just got checked, girl. (By Rtufo.) Jessalyn wraps her arms around herself and listens intently. Di'anCecht looks at Rtufo with a puzzled expression, "A true what?" Kuxli watches from his seat with deep a frown, his triangler ears perked up as he listens. Kendell finishes the folds and looks back to the four again as he runs his fingers lightly over the paper model. Rtufo answers Di without taking his gaze off the woman, "...Churban. Di, there aren't that many of us out and about, and for good reason." Di'anCecht hmms, "Well perhaps if you explained, It seems you have the entire room as an audience." Rtufo inquires, "YalTHA Churbansku, valtha nurito?" Jessalyn steps back up behind her husband and takes his arm gently, saying nothing but watching intently. Di'anCecht smiles at her touch, despite the apparent seriousness of the situation. He then surveys the room, "I don't think we'll get very far with this, if everything he says is in a language no one but Piper understands." Piper nods slowly, "Yaltha nurito. YalTha Churbansku alta?" Di'anCecht tries to fathom the conversation, but comes up blank, "Is everything all right, Piper?" Jessalyn's finger tighten around Di'an's arm, and she glances over at Piper. Piper nods absently to Di'an, watching the man before her. Kendell turns to look out of the window. Di'anCecht doesn't move, watching Rtufo carefully. Rtufo nods gravely, "Rito, valtha Churbansku ashan ob ashan... Valtha Covrensku" Kuxli's nose wrinkles as he sniffs the air, glancing down at the dog before turning his gaze back to Piper and Rtufo, running his tounge along his front fangs.. Rtufo puts out his hand to Di'an, "No, its all right Di'an... She's... she's..." You just got checked, girl. (By Rtufo.) Di'anCecht hmms, "She's what?" Di'anCecht looks at Rtufo, "She's what?" Jessalyn looks at Rtufo from over Di'an's shoulder and frowns. Piper smirks a bit and finishes for him, "Churban." Di'anCecht says, "Is that what this was about." You say, "He's a bit surprised.. as am I.. because there aren't many of us around. I'm rather shocked to have run into another this far out in the galaxy." Jessalyn grips her husband's arm tighter, wilting against him slightly. <*I got disconnected, missed two sentences..(OOC) Kuxli says, "Di'an asked if you were old friends, I said I hoped not."*> Rtufo shakes his head, "No, I've never met her before in my life." Kendell enters the Elevator. Kendell has left. The Elevator -- Plaxton City, Caspar's doors close as it is moved to another level. Jessalyn glances over at Kendell as she leans weakly against Di'an. Di'anCecht looks at Piper, "You don't know each other?" He looks back at Rtufo. Jessalyn steps back from Di'an, releasing his arm, and goes to lean against the bar. Rtufo shakes his head, "Rungo.." Di'anCecht says, "I guess since I know you both I'll have the pleasure then... Rtufo, this is Piper, though if I finish the introduction, you have to promise to restrain yourself..." Di'anCecht looks at Rtufo seriously. Rtufo looks at Di'an suspiciously. Piper glances curiously at Di'an. Di'anCecht says, "Um, her real name's Simone, Simone Drake. She's a Vice President with the Corporate Sector." Jessalyn shuffles her feet, feeling very out of place, and frowns. Di'anCecht offers Jessalyn his hand as an aside. Kuxli smirks a little, leaning back in his chair as he watches silently. Jessalyn touches his hand briefly, then hesitates and withdraws her hand, going back to the table. Jessalyn takes a seat at the table. Rtufo goes aghast, and then his countanence grows dark. "Wha...? Sip tha norito?" Di'anCecht steps up beside Piper, looking at Rtufo, "Is there something I should know?" Di'anCecht says, "Say it so everyone understands." in Basic. Piper folds her arms and nods slowly, stating factually,"TalTha norito." Di'anCecht looks at Piper, "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Jessalyn glances over at Kuxli, her face pale, and she says softly, "I need to get some air..." Rtufo looks disdained, "How could you? Don't the voices cry out to _you_ at night, or am I just dillusional?" Kuxli turns his head to look at Jess as she speaks.. he pauses a moment, then nods his head slowly, asking in his quiet feline voice, "Ok.. do you need some.. assitance?" Jessalyn shakes her head, looking embarrassed. "No... I'm.. I'll be okay." She doubles over slightly then stands up and quickly leaves the table, heading for the elevator. Jessalyn stands and walks away from the table. Di'anCecht turns his head slightly then notices how pale Jessalyn is looking, "Kuxli could you make sure he does nothing to Piper?" Jessalyn presses the elevator call button. The Elevator -- Plaxton City, Caspar arrives and the doors open. Kuxli looks unsure for a few moments, then glances over worriedly at Di'an.. he nods slowly and says, "Yeah..." Jessalyn enters the Elevator. Jessalyn has left. The Elevator -- Plaxton City, Caspar's doors close as it is moved to another level. Di'anCecht says, "I'd be more comfortable if you came and stood over here." Di'anCecht looks at Rtufo, "If anything, and I mean anything, happens, I'll have your comission." Di'anCecht says, "And more." Kuxli lets out a quiet grunt but stands slowly, brushing his pants off his with paws.... then begins to pad over to the two.. holding the leash in one paw, his tail twitching almost nervously behind him. Piper keeps her eyes on the man, remaining stoicly quiet for some time. She finally speaks, "Dillusion doesn't become you. That is someting I don't believe you are." Di'anCecht looks at the Horansi, then as he approaches, backs off. "Take care of her. Lieutenant Doron, do try to act like a Caspian officer, would you?" Di'anCecht presses the elevator call button. The Elevator -- Plaxton City, Caspar arrives and the doors open. Di'anCecht enters the Elevator. Di'anCecht has left. The Elevator -- Plaxton City, Caspar's doors close as it is moved to another level. The Elevator -- Plaxton City, Caspar arrives and the doors open. Jessalyn steps out of the elevator. Jessalyn has arrived. Rtufo addresses Piper, "Then you have no feeling, no _harthalspa_ for your past?" Kuxli stops a few feet short of the two.. a small frown on his feline face.. his ears lowered against his skull.. The Elevator -- Plaxton City, Caspar's doors close as it is moved to another level. Jessalyn stands just outside of the elevator, frowning. The Elevator -- Plaxton City, Caspar arrives and the doors open. Di'anCecht steps out of the elevator. Di'anCecht has arrived. Rtufo looks at Di'anCecht. Jessalyn glances briefly at Di'an and then turns to look at the others. Kuxli is standing near Rtufo and Piper, holding the lease to Duke in one paw, his tail twitching back and forth nervously with his ears lowered. Piper remains in her stance, arms folded, watching the man. "I never said that, nor would I, for it wouldn't be the truth." Rtufo stares directly at the woman, coldly, "Then you have no _succisinsta_ to call yourself a Churban any longer..." Jessalyn sinks against the wall, holding her arms over stomach, her eyes flinching with pain. Di'anCecht walks over to Jessalyn, touching her shoulder gently, "Maybe you should go lie down." Jessalyn glances up at him briefly, then tries to stand up straighter. "Fine... I'll go..." The air of professionalism and riskiness about this man impresses you, as he exhales a confidence mixed with cockiness that can only be associated with being really deft and overskilled at his capacity. The deep maroon flight suit gives ample indication that he is a pilot, but the presence of a plethora of corporate and military emblems stitched onto the heavy fabric only confuse matters. A heavy space survival vest covers this, and upon a second glance, you note that the suit is actually a high-G pressure suit, not standard issue at all. A silver pin wrought to display the letters CDMC gleams on his chest, and a small device clipped to his thigh pouch resembles a high-tech data systems pad. Di'anCecht takes her shoulder tenderly, "Do you think you'll make it?" Jessalyn shrugs away from his touch and presses the call button to the elevator. "I'll be fine," she says flatly. Duke> That silly human Rtufo is looking at me. How peculiar. Jessalyn enters the Elevator. Jessalyn has left. Kuxli glances over at Jess and Di'an.. his 'angered' expression fading into worry.. Di'anCecht sighs and follows after her. Di'anCecht enters the Elevator. Di'anCecht has left. The Elevator -- Plaxton City, Caspar's doors close as it is moved to another level. Piper stares right back, stating sharply, "Is that so?" She takes a moment to evaluate the man, and something about him seems to catch her eye. She inclines her head curiously, then raises an eyebrow, "Rtufo?.. You couldn't possibly be.." Rtufo suddenly looks suspicious, "What? What couldn't I be?" Kuxli looks back over at those closer to him.. remaining silent with his ears perked up. Floor Infinity Restaurant - Space Tower Spaceport -- Plaxton City, Caspar The entire scape of Plaxton City is amazing. Being on the highest point in the city, the restraunt's encircling windows allow you to see all the activity and buildings of the city below. No movement can be felt, even though the restraunt's floor slowly rotates, changing the view while you are here. Large exotic plants fill the room, and even hang down on platforms from the domed ceiling. Several tables and booths are set in various vantage points, and a high, black bar occupies one side of the large, central column, that also serves as the kitchen, and where the elevator is located. Contents: Rtufo Duke Kuxli Bianca Moliari Obvious exits: - Elevator Piper remains silent a moment, taking a long, hard look at the man. Piper finally asks, "Related to a Dannan Rtufo, by any chance?" Rtufo's face contorts into one of utter surprise and worry at once. Piper continues to watch the man, stating, "So you know her." Kuxli's ears lay back, then perk up again, he runs his tounge along his front fangs.. cocking his head to the side, turning the left side of his face downwards. Rtufo is aghast, "Know her? She's my _sister!_ Piper smirks a bit, "You don't say. You must be Doron." Rtufo says, "You've run across Dannan?"